Homecoming
by RedIvy
Summary: The homecoming dance is coming up, and Tezuka's not happy about it. Can someone help make him happy?
1. Chapter 1

Tezuka frowned as he walked through the hallways of Seigaku Highschool. Freshman were everywhere. He was now a junior, and seventeen years old. School had only just started a week ago and still the freshman annoyed him. A group of freshman girls were chattering in the middle of the hallway. Tezuka glared as they looked up at him, with hearts in their eyes.

"Ah, Tezuka-kun." Fuji said, as Tezuka stopped at his locker. All the regulars from middle school, were now on the high school team, including Ryoma who came just this year. Everything was basically the same, Tezuka was captain, and Oishi was vice captain. Even Coach Ryuzaki had transferred to the high school as the tennis coach.

"Are you going to practice?" Tezuka asked, as he saw Fuji put his tennis racquet in his locker. Fuji looked at him with surprise.

"I thought you knew. They cancelled all sports events, including practices, for the entire week." Fuji said, as he started walking to his second period, world history. Tezuka scowled.

"Why?" he asked. Fuji stopped right outside his classroom.

"Tezuka, you really need to be less anti-social. This Friday is the Homecoming Dance." he said, and walked into his classroom. Tezuka sighed and walked to the other side of school towards his chemistry class. Why in the world would they cancel practice for a dance, it's not like it's going to be on the tennis courts, Tezuka thought as he walked. Then, all of a sudden _BAM! _Something hit him, not hard enough to knock him over, but it somehow managed to knock it's self over. Tezuka looked at the person in front of him. She was on her bottom, her cheeks as red as a tomato, and her eyes looking at him worriedly. He recognized her a Coach Ryuzaki's granddaughter, Sakuno Ryuzaki. He held his hand out, and she took it, and he helped her up.

"Tezuka-kun, I'm so sorry! I was in a rush!" she said, looking at him with big eyes, that looked like she was going to cry.

"It was an accident." he said, and started to walked away.

"U-umm…" he heard behind him. He turned around, and saw her looking at him nervously. He looked at her and waited for her to speak.

"I-I'm lost." she said, her cheeks turning even redder than before, as she met his gaze and looked away, in embarrassment. Tezuka looked around for a freshman to help her, and realized everyone had gone to class. He was late to class. He looked back at Sakuno, and figured the teacher would understand, after all he had corrected the teacher's formulas a lot, so he knew his stuff.

"Fine. Where do you have to go?" he asked. She looked up at him and smiled. Her red cheeks went down to pink.

"T-thank you so much! I have to go to math." she said. Tezuka blinked and said, "There is more than one math class, you know." With that, her face flared straight back up to tomato colored.

"O-oh. S-sorry, math 161." she said, clutching the books in her hand, as she looked at him. Tezuka resisted the urge to groan. 161 was all the way on the first floor and they were on the third floor. If it was already a week and the girl couldn't find her way to class, she probably couldn't find it even if she was on the right floor.

"Okay." was all he said, and walked towards to elevator, at the end of the hall.

"I-I…" he heard behind him, and stopped. The girl hadn't moved an inch.

"What?" he said, and she met his eyes for a second, and then looked at the floor.

"I'm not a-allowed to go on the e-elevator. I'm a freshman." she said. Tezuka frowned, and then remembered that last year's freshman had tried to fit as much kids as they could, and from then on, freshman had been banned from the elevators, until they turned into sophomores.

"I see." Tezuka said, and changed his direction towards the stairs. He heard her walking behind him. As he hurried down the stairs, he saw a huge banner on the stairwell. It was advertising the dance. Tezuka resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He was now on the second floor, and continued walking. He heard her running, and slowed his pace down. They were now walking side by side, in an uncomfortable silence.

"S-so, when's the first game?" she asked. He took a quick glance at her.

"Two weeks from now." he replied, and silence encircled them again. They were going down the second floors stairs, when she asked,

"Who are you p-playing against?"

"Hyotei." he replied.

"Oh." she said. As they walked down the first floor, in silence again, he decided to ask,

"How did you find your way to your class before?" She looked at him, surprised he said anything.

"I w-was always with my f-friends, and just walked with them and e-ended up there." she said.

"You really ought to pay more attention." he said, as he stopped in front of the room.

"Y-yes, I will. Thank you very much T-Tezuka-kun." she said. He nodded, and she opened the door. The teacher looked, and saw Tezuka outside the door. Tezuka remembered the teacher as Ms. Kirye, who turned red each time she saw him, like now. He realized the entire class was looking at him, as Sakuno went to her seat.

"Tezuka-kun, such a pleasure to see you again, finally decided to visit your old teacher after all this time?" Ms. Kirye said, giggling. Tezuka just stared, impassively, as usual.

"It's not really a good time, is there something you needed?" she asked, her face turning pink, but not as pink as Sakuno's. Tezuka quickly scanned the classroom.

"Ah. Echizen, there will not be practice today." he said, and quickly excused himself, and went to his chemistry class.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey! Echizen! Don't forget I'm your sempai! You can't steal my food!" yelled Momo, as he glared at the young prodigy, who had a french-fry in his mouth. Ryoma smirked and took another one, Momo opened his mouth to yell again, but was silenced with one look from Tezuka. It was lunch time now. When Tezuka had walked into chemistry class, without one word, his teacher had looked at him…kind of fearfully, and continued through the lesson, without one word to him.

"Ne, Tezuka. You're ribs look kind of dry…would you like to add some flavor to them?" Fuji said innocently, as he held up a bottle of wasabi. A vein popped up in Tezuka's forehead, as he ignored the sadist and continued eating his sandwich. The entire regular team had all managed to get the same lunch period, along with Ryoma's three friends, Horio, Katsou, and Kachirou. A group of girls were walking by, and one of them walked towards their table. She was short, maybe 5'0, with long dark brown curly hair, and was exceptionally tiny.

"Hey, Kikumaru-kun…about the dance, my parents said you could pick me up at 7, so that they could meet you. Is that okay?" she asked, Kikumaru, who had a pink tint on his cheeks.

"Y-yeah, that'll be fine." he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Good! I can't wait! It's going to be so much fun!" she said, smiling and walked back to her group of friends.

"Ehhhhhh?" both Momo and Ryoma said at the same time.

"Eiji has a date, Eiji has a date." chanted Horio.

"S-she's just a friend." Kikumaru said, as he turned a bit more pinker. Suddenly, Tomoka and Sakuno showed up.

"Ryoma-kun!" Tomoka yelled, as Sakuno shyly said hello.

"What are you doing here? Can't you see it's men only?" Horio said, as he gestured for her to go away.

"How rude!" Tomoka said, and they started arguing. Nobody was really paying attention though, since they all had gotten accustomed to them from middle school.

"U-umm.." Sakuno said quietly, as she looked at Tezuka. This got everyone's attention. Tezuka looked at her, and blinked.

"H-here, for your h-help this morning. T-thank you again." she said, as she put a slice of cheesecake next to his lunch. Nobody moved.

"I just helped you find your way. You already thanked me anyway. You don't have to give me this." he said, as he looked her in the eyes, and she looked away after a few seconds.

"I know…I-I just felt bad for w-wasting you time. Please a-accept it as my gratitude." she said, as she slowly started turning from pink to red. Tezuka felt as though the girl would faint from all the blood rushing to her face.

"Very well. Thank you." he said. It was still super silent, until,

"Ryoma kun! Do you have a date to the dance yet?" asked Tomoka, as she focused her attention back on the poor kid. Ryoma rolled his eyes, and finally stole Momo's entire tray of fries.

"Brat!" he said, trying to grab them. Ryoma smirked, took a handful of the fries, and pushed them into his mouth, then gave Momo back the tray, with just a few left.

"20 laps now." Tezuka said, as he glared at both of them.

"Ne, Buchou how are we going to run laps if the courts are closed?" Ryoma asked, his eyes big and innocent. Tezuka's eyes slanted, as Momo sweat dropped.

"I meant around the school.40 Laps. Now." Tezuka said. Momo glared at Ryoma, as they both got up, with heads hung low, and walked outside to start their laps.

"Wait! Ryoma-kun!" Tomoka yelled, as she went after him. Sakuno blinked, and realized that she was standing while the regulars she hardly talked to you were just looking at her.

"I-I…uhh…I g-guess I'll go…" she said, as she looked around the cafeteria. With Tomoka gone, Sakuno had very few choices, because she really didn't talk much to anyone else.

"Ryuzaki-chan, don't be silly. Sit here." Fuji said, as he patted the space between him and Tezuka. Sakuno turned red.

"I-I don't want to be a bother." she said, shy at the regulars stares.

"Nonsense." Fuji said, smiling with his eyes closed…(always wondered how he did that). Sakuno was too polite to refuse, and reluctantly took the seat between the two juniors. She took out her bento, and carefully made sure not to hit either of them as she ate her food.

"Soo…Ryuzaki-chan, do you have a date to the dance?" Horio asked, grinning. Silence hung in the air again, and then Sakuno broke into a fit of coughing.

"Ahhh! She's dying!" Kikumaru yelled, as tears filled his eyes. Fuji tapped her back until the coughing ceased. Sakuno felt like she could die of embarrassment.

"Ahhhh!She's alive!" Kikumaru yelled, this time crying tears of joy.

"Horio-kun, you should think before you ask someone about their private lives." Oishi said, as he looked at Sakuno worriedly, as she gulped down water.

"Sorry about that Ryuzaki-chan." Horio said, as he looked down sheepishly.

"I-It's okay. It wasn't your fault. I just c-choked on my food." Sakuno said, her face beet red.

"There is a 75% chance that Sakuno Ryuzaki has a date to the dance." Inui said, as he looked at her through his glasses. Sakuno felt too warm, as she blushed even more, if that was possible. She shook her head no.

"Haha, Inui-kun just got proved wrong." Kikumaru said as he finished off his pizza.

"Have you been asked?" Fuji asked, opening his eyes. Tezuka's eyes narrowed as he saw something forming in the mischievous blue orbs. Sakuno hesitantly nodded.

"And you rejected them?" Inui said, in wonder. Sakuno nodded, feeling dizzy with all the questions, and he face felt very hot. She saw him write something down in a notebook.

"Hey Ryuzaki-chan! Has Ochibi asked you yet?" Kikumaru asked. There was silence, and the BAM! Sakuno fell onto Tezuka, who had just taken a bite of the cheesecake she had given him. Fearful eyes looked at him as he chewed his cake. As soon a he swallowed he said,

"60 Laps. Everyone. Now." Everyone quickly got up and went outside with Momo and Ryoma. Tezuka immediately regretted doing that. Now he was sitting with an unconscious Ryuzaki in his lap, and an entire cafeteria looking at him.


End file.
